


Making Waves

by Garnigal



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly's been dead an hour and a half. Boats are already being rocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

He'd never been one to rock the boat. He was stable and sensible, the one everyone liked. He was a good provider, a good husband and father, and judging by the number of votes he got every election, he was well-respected by the community.

Keith had done everything right.

He'd kept quiet about Lianne's affair with Kane. He'd kept his wife on an even keel, kept her binge drinking to a minimum. He'd kept their daughter from discovering any of Lianne's secrets, the secrets she'd brought with her and foisted off on him. He'd kept Veronica safe and innocent.

Safe and innocent until today.

He could see her sitting in the shadowy house, staring at the coffee table. She still looked innocent, dressed in jeans and a pink tee-shirt with her long blonde hair in a ponytail. She still looked like she had when she left the house this morning.

She still looked like a girl with a best friend.

He'd been avoiding looking at the stained concrete for too long. He risked a glance at the place Lilly's body had lain, then tried to pass his ensuing shudder off as a twitch. Deputy Lamb's sardonic smile and rolling eyes told Keith that it hadn't been successful.

It didn't really matter. Lilly's body had already been removed, the evidence documented, such as it was. There was nothing obvious to be learned from the pool deck, not matter how hard Lamb stared and made notes in his little book. It was time for Keith's intuition to kick in.

Speaking of… he could feel Celeste glaring at him.

Celeste and Jake stood at the edge of the patio, watching the milling police carefully. They acted as if the cops were imposing, threatening their perfect home and thinking about stealing the silver. Not the way grieving parents should act.

Lianne was going to kill him for this, but his instincts were telling him that Jake and Celeste knew more than they were saying.

This was definitely going to make waves.

*****

Veronica had always been a good girl. She'd hung out with her friends, dated a great guy, been a cheerleader, and always gotten along with her parents. She knew there was no such thing as perfect, but her life was pretty darn idyllic.

Until today.

She was still shivering, sitting in the Kane's overly air-conditioned, perfectly designed living room. Certainly it had never been used – it was too House Beautiful for that. But this is where Dad had sent her, told her to sit and wait for him.

She wished he was done now.

No, she wished she was upstairs in Lilly's room, listening with giggly horror to her friend complain about Celeste's most recent "rule"; not that Lilly ever cared about Celeste's rules.

No, she wished she was at home in her bed, listening to her parents low voices down the hall.

Anywhere but here.

She didn't know what was going on, she didn't know where her dad was. She couldn't look out to the pool deck to see what he was doing, to see if he was coming for her.

She didn't know anything anymore.

Lilly had always been the one to rock the boat – she'd come up with crazy adventures, daring, even dangerous things to try. The rest of them had just followed in her wake.

Somehow, Veronica knew that this time, Lilly had capsized the damn thing.

*****

He needed another drink.

Logan had started drinking as soon as the story reached him. It hadn't taken too long; from the gossip, Lilly had been… found… only an hour and a half ago. Dick had called him, asking if "it was true, man. Is she really dead?" He'd been genuinely upset and sorry that he'd been the one to tell Logan what Veronica had found.

God, poor Veronica. He'd heard the gossip - the tales of the many ways Lilly may have died. She'd been drunk and drowned in the pool, she'd fallen and hit her head, she'd been murdered. He didn't know what the truth was. But all the stories had one thing in common – Veronica had found her best friend's body.

Veronica was pretty innocent and protected, despite all the time she'd spent with Lilly. Oh, she could give back as well as she got – her mind was always working. She was always up for an adventure too, but most times it was her and Duncan that thought about the logical end of the adventure, and kept Lilly and Logan from going too far.

There was nothing Veronica could do to bring Lilly back from the brink this time.

He and Lilly had always pushed the boundaries, had always rocked the boat. Duncan and Veronica had been their stabilizing forces, the rock solid foundation they'd counted on to keep them from spinning out of control.

But he knew Duncan and Veronica better than anyone else… alive. Their stability, their repressive personalities had been a response to Lilly's wildness and spirit. Without her, they would stop censoring themselves.

Neptune may be grieving it's wildest child, but they didn't know how dark Duncan Kane could be and what kind of waves Veronica Mars could make.


End file.
